jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Akkineni Nagarjuna
Akkineni Nagarjuna was an Indian actor act from JayGT: Fantasy Island. He was eliminated in the Judge Cuts. He returned to JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Qualifiers. Background Nagarjuna works primarily in Telugu cinema and television. He has acted in over ninety films as a lead actor. He has also had supporting and cameo roles, including Bollywood and Tamil films. He has received nine state Nandi Awards, three Filmfare Awards South and a National Film Award-Special Mention. In 1996 he produced, Ninne Pelladata, which has garnered the National Film Award for Best Feature Film in Telugu for that year. Known for his works in biographical films, He essayed 15th-century composer Annamacharya in the 1997 film Annamayya; as Yavakri (the son of the ascetic Bharadwaja) in the 2002 film Agni Varsha; as Major Padmapani Acharya in the 2003 war film LOC Kargil; as 17th-century composer Kancherla Gopanna in the 2006 film Sri Ramadasu; as Suddala Hanmanthu, in the 2011 film Rajanna; as Sai Baba of Shirdi in the 2012 film Shirdi Sai; as Chandala in the 2013 film Jagadguru Adi Sankara, and as Hathiram Bhavaji in the 2017 film Om Namo Venkatesaya. In 1989, he starred in the Maniratnam-directed romantic drama film, Geetanjali, which won the National Film Award for Best Popular Film Providing Wholesome Entertainment. In the same year, he acted in Siva, an action blockbuster directed by Ram Gopal Varma, which premiered at the 13th International Film Festival of India.3 In 1990, he subsequently made his Bollywood debut with the Hindi remake of the same film titled Shiva, and tasted success. In 1998, he received the National Film Award-Special Mention for his performance in the historical film Annamayya. In 2013, he represented the cinema of South India at the Delhi Film Festival's 100 Years of Indian Cinema's celebration, alongside Ramesh Sippy and Vishal Bhardwaj from Bollywood. In 1995, he ventured into film production, with a production unit operating in Seychelles, and was a co-director of an Emmy Award-winning film animation company in Michigan, U.S. Along with his brother, Akkineni Venkata Rathnam, Nagarjuna is the co-owner of the production company Annapurna Studios. He is also the president of the non-profit film school Annapurna International School of Film and Media based in Hyderabad. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akkineni_Nagarjuna Judge Cuts Akkineni Nagarjuna's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FI02 consisted of acting out a scene from his 2002 romantic comedy movie Manmadhudu. He said a couple words in English like "please" and "good night". Foxy buzzed the act, but JayDK, Cards, and Pennies gave him standing ovations. Shockingly, Nagarjuna's performance was not strong enough for the judges to send him to the Quarterfinals, eliminating him from the competition. He shook his head in Indian as he walked off the stage. Finale Akkineni Nagarjuna returned in the finale to perform in the Audition All-Stars. His part consisted of closing out the performance by saying his iconic phrase "Good night". Jayvivor Nagarjuna competed on the first season of Jayvivor, where he quickly became a villain due to his sexist and domineering attitude, calling the women of his tribe "dumb women, whores with no honor". Nagarjuna successfully got the numbers to vote Jenna Lewis out of the game at the first Tribal Council, seeing her as the tribe's weakest women. When the vote didn't come up unanimous and instead was 5-1-1-1, Nagarjuna assumed that Amandla "Rue" Stenberg and Kelly Wiglesworth were the two that didn't vote Jenna (Rue did, Kelly didn't, and Nicolas Cage was actually the second that didn't). Even though Nicolas announced on multiple occasions that he didn't vote for Jenna, Nagarjuna refused to believe him since he was a man, and thought Rue was the one that was lying, even though she truthfully insisted she voted for Jenna. After these events, Nagarjuna went on a warpath against Kelly and Rue, mockingly telling them on multiple occasions that they will be the next ones gone. Nagarjuna's overbearing and offensive attitude ended up turning the entire tribe against him, and in the third episode, he was blindsided in a 5-1-1 vote. RI Qualifier Trivia *Nagarjuna had a cameo appearance in Season 1 as a subject of one of Vilas Nayak's paintings. Category:Acts Category:Novelty Acts Category:FI Acts Category:FI Novelty Acts Category:Guest Performers Category:FI Guest Performers Category:Audition All-Stars Category:FI Audition All-Stars Category:Jayvivor Contestants Category:RI Acts Category:RI Novelty Acts Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Actors Category:Joke Acts Category:Indians